The present invention relates to a router, and more particularly to a router with a precedence control function capable of transmitting communications IP packets with higher precedence to destinations via routes with larger empty band.
Recently, TCP/IP network using TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) is adopted not only in the information system applied to various kinds of OA devices and the like but also in the basic system applied to banking operations and the like and becomes a standard of communications as the Internet become widespread.
However, TCP/IP network is a communication system with low reliability called best effort which is not capable of precedence control of packets. That is, communications with high precedence such as moving images/voice communications and the like requiring immediacy are treated as other communications in the TCP/IP network. Therefore, a problem that long delay is developed even in the communications requiring high precedence is caused.